lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2014/July
This page lists the most complete data on Lana Del Rey's activities in July, 2014. July 1 Out and about with Francesco Carrozzini in Portofino, Italy July_1_2014-1.jpg July_1_2014-2.jpg July_1_2014-3.jpg July_1_2014-4.jpg July_1_2014-5.jpg July_1_2014-6.jpg July_1_2014-7.jpg July_1_2014-8.jpg July_1_2014-9.jpg July_1_2014-10.jpg July_1_2014-11.jpg July_1_2014-12.jpg July_1_2014-13.jpg July_1_2014-14.jpg July_1_2014-15.jpg July_1_2014-16.jpg July_1_2014-17.jpg July 1 2014-18.jpg July 1 2014-19.jpg July 1 2014-20.jpg July 1 2014-21.jpg July 1 2014-22.jpg July 1 2014-23.jpg July 1 2014-24.jpg July 1 2014-25.jpg July_1_2014-26.jpg July_1_2014-27.jpg July_1_2014-28.jpg July_1_2014-29.jpg July_1_2014-30.jpg July_1_2014-31.jpg July_1_2014-32.jpg July_1_2014-33.jpg July_1_2014-34.jpg July_1_2014-35.jpg July_1_2014-36.jpg July_1_2014-37.jpg July_1_2014-38.jpg July_1_2014-39.jpg July_1_2014-40.jpg July_1_2014-41.jpg July_1_2014-42.jpg July_1_2014-43.jpg July_1_2014-44.jpg July_1_2014-45.jpg July 1 2014-46.jpg July 1 2014-47.jpg July 1 2014-48.jpg July 1 2014-49.jpg July 1 2014-50.jpg July 1 2014-51.jpg July 1 2014-52.jpg July 1 2014-53.jpg July_1_2014-54.jpg At the hotel with Francesco July_1_2014_Hotel-1.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-2.jpg July_1_2014_Hotel-3.jpg Out for dinner with Francesco and friends July_1_2014_Dinner-1.jpg July 2 Shopping and meeting fans in Portofino July_2_2014-2.jpg July_2_2014-3.jpg July_2_2014-4.jpg July_2_2014-5.jpg July_2_2014-6.jpg July_2_2014-7.jpg July_2_2014-8.jpg July_2_2014-9.jpg July_2_2014-10.jpg July_2_2014-11.jpg July_2_2014-12.jpg July_2_2014-13.jpg July_2_2014-14.jpg July_2_2014-15.jpg July_2_2014-16.jpg July 2 2014-17.jpg July 2 2014-18.jpg July 2 2014-19.jpg July 2 2014-20.jpg July 2 2014-21.jpg July 2 2014-22.jpg July 2 2014-23.jpg July_2_2014-1.jpg July_2_2014-24.jpg July_2_2014-25.jpg July_2_2014-26.jpg July 2 2014-27.jpg July 3 Out and about with Francesco in Santa Margherita Ligure, Italy July_3_2014-1.jpg Ultraviolence video Lana shot a video for Ultraviolence directed by Francesco Carrozzini, which was released on July 30. She was also photographed by Francesco on set. Ultraviolence_BTS_1.jpg Photoshoot by Francesco Carrozzini FC U 1.jpg FC U 2.jpg FC U 3.jpg FC U 4.jpg FC U 5.jpg FC U 6.jpg FC U 7.jpg FC U 8.jpg Media Use FC 7 in 1.png FC 7 in 2.png July 4 Lana performed at Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival in Monaco. July 5 Arriving at Barcelona airport, Spain July_5_2014-1.png July_5_2014-2.png July_5_2014-3.jpg Performing at Vida Festival July 6 At Barcelona airport, leaving Spain July_6_2014-1.jpg July 9 Out and about in West Village, New York City July_9_2014-1.jpg July_9_2014-2.jpg July_9_2014-3.jpg July_9_2014-4.jpg July_9_2014-5.jpg July_9_2014-6.jpg July_9_2014-7.jpg July_9_2014-8.jpg July_9_2014-9.jpg July_9_2014-10.jpg July_9_2014-11.jpg July_9_2014-12.jpg July 9 2014-13.jpg July 9 2014-14.jpg July 9 2014-15.jpg July 9 2014-16.jpg July 9 2014-17.jpg July 9 2014-18.jpg July_9_2014-19.jpg Of Mice and Men Lana and Chuck attended the Broadway play, ‘Of Mice and Men’, starring James Franco and Chris O’Dowd. Huglana.jpg James-franco-and-lana-del-rey.jpg July_9_2014_OfMiceAndMen-1.jpg July 12 Lana was photographed by Francesco. Unknown July 13 Lana visited Fort Tilden in New York City with James Franco, Chuck Grant and Klaus Biesenbach. Lana was also photographed by Chuck. July_13_2014-2.jpg JF_3.jpg Lana_in_mid.jpg July_13_2014-3.jpg James_and_lana_aga.jpg July_13_2014-1.jpg JF2.jpg JF_4.jpg James_and_lanana.jpg July_13_2014-4.jpg JF_LDR.jpg JF_1.jpg July_13_2014-5.jpg JF_2.jpg Photoshoot by Chuck Grant CG_24_1.jpg CG_24_1_BTS.jpg|Lana being photographed by Chuck July 15 Lana performed at The Marquee in Ireland. July 16 With fans in Cork, Ireland July_16_2014-1.jpg July 16 2014-2.jpg July 16 2014-3.jpg July 16 2014-4.jpg July 16 2014-5.jpg July 16 2014-6.jpg July 16 2014-7.jpg July 16 2014-8.jpg July 16 2014-9.jpg July 16 2014-10.jpg July 17 Lana performed at Festival de Carcassonne in France. July 21 At Museum of Modern Arts with Chuck and Klaus July_21_2014_MoMA-1.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-2.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-3.jpg July_21_2014_MoMA-4.jpg At The Impossible Project in New York with Noé Arteaga NOEA_1.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 1 NOEA_2.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 2 NOEA 4.jpg|Playing with the Cambo, 3 NOEA_3.jpg|Testing Magentatype NOEA 5.JPG July 24 At Akiko Hair & Nail Studio in New York July_24_2014-1.jpg July 26 Lana spent time at Coney Island with Francesco, Chuck, and Naomi Shon. She was also photographed by Francesco. July_27_2014-1.jpg July_26_2014-3.jpg July_27_2014-2.jpg Photoshoot by Francesco Carrozzini FC_3_1.jpg FC 3 2.jpg FC 3 3.jpg FC 3 4.jpg July 27 Out and about in New York City July_27_2014--1.jpg July_27_2014--2.jpg July_27_2014-3.jpg July_27_2014-4.jpg July_27_2014-5.jpg July 30 With fans in New York City July_30_2014_Fans-1.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-2.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-3.jpg July_30_2014_Fans-4.png Child of God premiere Lana and Klaus Biesenbach attended the premiere of ‘Child Of God’, a film by James Franco, that took place at Tribeca Grand Hotel in New York City. July_30_2014-1.jpg July_30_2014-2.jpg July_30_2014-3.jpg July_30_2014-4.jpg July_30_2014-5.jpg July_30_2014-6.jpg July_30_2014-7.jpg July_30_2014-8.jpg July_30_2014-9.jpg July_30_2014-10.jpg July_30_2014-11.jpg July_30_2014-12.jpg July_30_2014-13.jpg July_30_2014-14.jpg July_30_2014-15.jpg July_30_2014-16.jpg July_30_2014-17.jpg July_30_2014-18.jpg July_30_2014-19.jpg July_30_2014-20.jpg July_30_2014-21.jpg July_30_2014-22.jpg July_30_2014-23.jpg July_30_2014-24.jpg July_30_2014-25.jpg July_30_2014-26.jpg July_30_2014-27.jpg July_30_2014-28.jpg July_30_2014-29.jpg July_30_2014-30.jpg July_30_2014-31.jpg July_30_2014-32.jpg July 30 2014-33.jpg July 30 2014-35.jpg July 30 2014-34.jpg July 30 2014-36.jpg July 30 2014-37.jpg July 30 2014-38.jpg July 30 2014-39.jpg July 30 2014-40.jpg Category:2014